Straight to Hell
by MacabreMonster
Summary: The world is a tough place, but even worse when you don't fit inside what is normal. Regina Mills in a senior in high school with a secret that could ruin her life. In a world where the homosexuals are the "natural" and heterosexuals are wrong and sinners... Regina Mills is a heterosexual. HookedQueen fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This a "requested" fic by my girlfriend. It was a vague idea but hopefully I turned it into some good to read. My friend helped me edit/reword things so I need to give him credit. I hope I can update often but I have no computer of my own right now. I'll try posting from my iPad, but not sure how to that will work out. I hope you like what you read.**

**~MacabreMonster~**

**Please Review. I take suggestions for this fic, but don't feel bad if I don't use it.**

**~Chapter 1~**

Regina Mills stepped through the door of the classroom as if she owned the world, truth was, she was hiding from it. She stood staring over her peers; she was the senior that ruled the small high school. Her heels clicked as she walked down the rows of desk. With each step the other teens looked away. They didn't want to disturb "the Queen."

Regina could feel the ice-like touch of the plastic seat through her black, skinny jeans. Her seat was, metaphorically, labeled Regina's. She always sat next to her girlfriend Emma. Regina's shoulder-length, brunette hair did a dramatic flip when she looked over at Emma. They both had a look of lovers, but there was one problem, they really weren't. Regina was an outstanding actress in this way. Their society was built on homosexuals being the normal sexuality. The religious zealots, along with a majority of society were defined as and taught the straight people, or heteros, that they are not natural and are sinners. Regina is straight and lives in fear; she fakes her life to stay away from a vindictive and religious mother. Emma is her best friend and was willing to save Regina from this of society. The brunette knew the blonde Emma wanted more, Regina was hurt she can't give it to her.

Regina's legs crossed as she sat up. She didn't bother to pay attention in class, she rarely did. Her mind was too cluttered. Emma poked her and smiled. Regina, however, did not return the grin. Instead, her face was cold. A shiver went through the room from the negative energy. It was the two year anniversary of Regina and Emma's faux relationship. Regina was tired of this folly. She wished she could just be herself, but she was afraid. Through her tough and confident appearance she was scared of rejection.

Something light hit her shoulder, Regina looked down and saw a crumpled up paper. She didn't bother to pick it up, hearing a boy say her name from behind her. With a roll of her eyes, not saying a word, she twisted her body to look back at him.

"Hey Regina, why the cold shoulder? Tense because you're faking it?" The bully's name was Gold. No one, not even teachers called him by his unknown first name.

Regina was more concerned about how he was exactly right about how she felt. Her expression showed it, the glare in her eyes.  
>"Why don't you just leave, hetero. Leave this town, or maybe this earth."<br>Regina knew what he was implying, she had hoped it wouldn't get that bad. Her will refused to let it get that bad.

"Why don't you just shut up asshole.", Gold just snickered.

"No wonder they call you the Evil Queen, such bitchiness your Highness."  
>Regina had a fire burn within her, everyone called her a sassy bitch. Emma had even said it once. Her next move proved in his mind she was a lesbian, her hand pulled Emma close and their lips met. It was full of fake, yet believable passion. The teacher called them out, but it showed what Regina wanted to show to the world, in an Oscar worthy performance.<p>

Emma slumped in her seat and looked down at her work in mild despair, she knew the kiss was only for show. It hurt her too much because Regina would never return her affection in a true manor. Emma really did love that sassy, brunette. Or maybe it was a strong, foolish, crush. The blonde felt a gentle hand on her shoulder when she realized that class was over, Regina was looking down at her with brightly lit, chocolate colored eyes.

"We have to get home." Emma hadn't noticed that the bell had rung, the school day was over. Regina interlaced her fingers with Emma's and dragged her to the door, digging her nails into Emma's hand. Across the high school's hall stood Regina's older sister, Zelena, who glared over at them. The two hated each other and it made the brunette's blood run cold.

"Just ignore her babe," Emma said in smooth voice. Regina looked over and her gaze was like hellfire.

"I told you... Only call me that when necessary. We're friends but not true lovers. I'm not your babe."  
>Regina could feel the hurt exploding within Emma. Regina really was an evil queen. She shifted and stared at the blondes eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry Emma. I just... I don't like you like that. You're my best friend and I appreciate you doing this for me..."

There was then a small peck of a kiss on the Emma's cheek as the faux couple walked down the hall to Emma's car.

The drive was quiet, not a word spoken to each other in fear of a fight. They have fought many a times in the past few weeks. The vehicle stopped in front of Regina's massive home. She was a rich kid and lived in a mansion.

Regina called back to the blonde, "See you later Emma!" The brunette's heels clicked as she walked along the stony walk way, reaching the door and opening it slowly. She walked in carefully, hoping her mother would not catch her, but Cora did.

"Oh... You're home."

Regina's heart sunk into the bottom of her stomach, all she wanted was her mother's love. Regina never knew why her mother treated her like she did. For all of her life, Regina was rejected the love that most children received. Zelena was the prized child and Regina was the unwanted one. Sometimes it was so bad, Regina didn't want to exist.

"Hi mother..."

Her sad eyes didn't save Regina from an undeserved punishment.

"Hand over your phone."

The shock on Regina's face was priceless but Cora kept a blank one.

"Why?"

"You didn't make you bed this morning. Hand it over Regina."

Regina took her purse and gave her mother the phone as requested, this was not unusual as Cora will use any excuse to punish Regina.

"I'll go to my room, I have homework to do and I'll stay out of yours and Zelena's way...", Her voice was said and annoyed.  
>It was the routine of her life, to stay out of the way. She took her heels off and sprinted up the stairs.<p>

No one bothered her in her room, it was her only safe haven. The first anomaly Regina noticed, was that her bed was made. Cora lied to no surprise.

"Bitch..." Regina said in a low hush.

Nevertheless, she laid herself down, just for a moment, her mind wishing for something new, wishing for something safe. Foolish as it sounds, Regina kept a diary. A black, leather, olden looking diary. She opened it quickly and without her attention a piece of paper fell out. It was an accidentally torn page. The words on it could be her downfall, this mean girl has a soft spot that existed only, on the pages of her diary.

The pen clicked and then touched the page writing, "The day swung by and the day became night."  
>Putting down her journal, she looked out the window. The moon was bright, full, and beautiful. The brunette could smell dinner, but she wasn't hungry. She was more concerned that Gold was starting to figure things out and it worried her. Recently on the news a hetero couple were beaten for it. Regina wanted to be safe but she'll never feel that comfort from her mother or half-sister. She was alone.<p>

Regina ignored her mother's calls for her, and sat down at her desk, pulling out her English homework. Thankfully, it was a print out of a The Raven. Regina loved reading.

Again the time passed her by.

Once again I please ask you to review. Thank you for the read!


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're reading this thanks a lot for taking an interest. This is really fun to write. The posting though may be sporadic. My friend was unavailable to help with this chapter so ALL mistakes are mine. I do believe I misspelled a word a few times. DO NOT CORRECT ME. Please review if you like this…**

**~MacabreMonster~**

**~Chapter 2~**

The window let the blinding sun's rays break through the glass. Though Regina's eyes were closed the sun burned and then they opened. Quickly she moved out of the midafternoon sun's way. She over slept. She changed her clothes into a pair of short dark purple jean shorts. Her top was a black long sleeve shirt but slightly fell over her shoulders. Her footsteps were quiet while she walked to open the door. Her head peeked out and saw or heard no sign or Cora or Zelena. The floor creaked as she sneaked downstairs. No one was home.

Into the kitchen she went and the cold floor stung her feet. As a generic teenager there was no healthy breakfast. She poured the milk into a bowl of cereal. Her teeth munched down with her back leaning against the fridge. She knew that no one really cared that she was absent. The kids at school would be rejoicing by now that the bitch is gone for the day.

Eventually she gave up eating and retreated to the bookcase to find an interesting read. Reading was Regina's only escape. Even if she writes in her journal she knows it's secretly reinforcing her negative feelings. It was like she couldn't win. From the bookshelf she picked a book she always his from her mother. She concealed it within another bigger book. It was a book where everyone but a few were straight, a book that connected to who she is. It called Secrets in the Shadows. She's read it numerous times but it never lost its luster.

In an unwise gesture her body plopped onto the sofa and she began to read. Damien, a main character, always fascinated her. He had blue eyes and extremely dark brown hair and was devilishly handsome by description of Lily, another main character. He had a odd sense of wit and the way he carried his confidence to the point of being confused with being conceded. Damien's dialogue drove her mad in all ways. When he spoke you could tell he cared about Lily. Regina had a crush on this fictional character. He brought her happiness.

She then felt tense. Why couldn't she be like Lily, a beautiful and lovable girl! Lily was free to be herself and her heterosexuality was no complication. Why could this be Regina's case? It saddened the brunette.

Her mind fell into the book and she didn't notice her mother walk in the room.

"Regina!" Cora's voice was corse and angry. Regina even jumped slightly. She almost fell off the sofa.

"Oh... Hi mother..." The fear was obvious in Regina's nervous eyes. Her voice however stayed confident. The angry brow Cora had frightened her more.

"Why aren't you at school!" Yelling, Cora was always yelling at Regina. Regina's mouth opened to respond but Cora took that opportunity away. "I'll drive you to school. You're such a disappointment. I should have-"

"Should have what?" This time it was Regina who was mad. Cora did not answer. "Should have what mother!" Regina was standing now and nearly growled her words.

"None of your concern." Cora walked past Regina and saw the book. Cora knew what it was about and pretended not to see that blasphemous book. "Get ready. I'll be in the car." Regina ran to her room to grab her bag. She felt so serious about her hatred for Cora. There was no love there. Regina knew that Cora saw her as a mistake. Then a honk came from outside. With an angry sigh she ran down the stairs and into the car.

Halfway to school Cora pulls the car over. Her head doesn't move but her lips did.

"I don't want you reading that book. It'll put sinful thoughts in your head." Regina tried to not respond but her mother just kept talking. "Do you hear me Regina? I want that book gone tonight."

"Anything else," Regina said in an annoyed tone and she folded her arms. Cora's head snapped to look at her daughter.

"Yes. You're grounded."

"Mom!"

"Don't argue with me." Regina was mad enough. She knew being grounded means being locked in her room. The door clicked and Regina stormed out. It was cold but she didn't care. Cora didn't go after her. Regina's kept walking it was a mile to school. She kept walking though. The wind was whipping at her when she walked through the front door. She didn't bother signing in. She knew it was her lunch time and so Regina walked to the cafeteria.

The unpleasant smell of a school meal was pungent. The door opened and she snuck herself to a table where barely anyone sat. The nerds saw her and instantly moved. The thought of being near the Evil Queen scared them. Her head rested on her fist. She was in no mood for anyone. Then her nerves were tested.

"Hey Regina," Emma said sweetly. Regina wasn't having it though. Without looking at the blonde, Regina said;

"Swan why don't you fly back to your flock. You're not wanted here." Regina was annoyed by Emma and everyone else on the planet. It was very noticeable. Emma took a step away.

"Regina what happened?" The blonde sounded hurt and concerned for her crush.

"None of your concern." Then Regina tensed and froze. The pain from the stiff muscles was no match for the mental cringe she experienced. She sounded just like Cora. Then she moved. She stood up too fast and hit herself on the table. It stung so bad. Regina took herself to the hall. When she walked down it however, she crossed paths with a boy who almost exactly matched Damien from her book. She world seemed to go by slower like some cliché romance film. The odd thing was he looked at her and smiled. She knew he was a new student.

Then she rushed herself to a bathroom. She hid herself in the stall and locked herself in. The day went by but barely anyone came in. She sat there bored. She didn't even have a book to read. Her journal was at home so all the girl could think of is what her was going to say. What should have she done? That question ran a marathon in her head all day. She finally came to the conclusion her mother wishes she never have had her. If Cora wanted to never have had Regina she has a good way of showing that the girl meant nothing to her. Zelena was the prize child. Regina though a strong person was falling into a deep abyss. Lately it's gotten worse as her birthday approached. She sometimes wished she wasn't born.

"The books I read save me. If they are taken away... I'll have nothing..." Regina mumbled before she had the notion to go to her last class. She wanted to at least pretend she wanted to go to school so Cora shuts up. She walked fast and with her head up. Peers made way for her like she was a queen.

She stood a second before entering her English class. The moment her eyes laid themselves on him she stiffened. It was the new guy. He looked up and smiled. The hold up was, he's sitting in her seat. Regina made her way to him with her combat boots clunking around on the floor. His blue eyes looked up at her but she didn't smile.

"You're in my seat." Her voice was like an icy wind. He looked up at her.

"Sorry love, didn't see your name on it." His voice was so smooth. Regina stared him down until he was uncomfortable and moved. She sat down with grace.

"So you're the Evil Queen everyone talks about." Regina just ignored him. The boy then walked away to a seat in the back next to an annoying idiot whom everyone called Prince Charming. She couldn't help but look back and see the lusting look on Charming's face. Regina rolled her eyes. Everyone seemed to look at the new kid with the exact same face.

The work was boring and Regina was falling asleep. How she had straight A's she'll never know. She pulled out a notebook and just wrote how she felt. Her writing was about how her mother was a monster to her. Regina became so caught up in her journaling she didn't notice the other peers leaving.

"What's your name your majesty?" It was that boy again calling from right behind her. She stopped her work and sighed. She spoke without looking at him.

"My name is Regina Mills. What's yours so I can tell you to leave me alone properly." She sounded corse but not nearly as annoyed as earlier.

"Killian. You can call me Hook though, love. Reason being all the boys are after me." He sounded so confident. It annoyed Regina further because she took it as him being conceded. She got up, grabbed her bag, and slightly pushed him out of her way. He thought she was extremely rude and now he wanted no business with her.

Regina stopped at the door to the classroom but it was only for a few seconds. Her eyes were down at the floor when she heard her mother's voice.

"Regina get in the car." Regina was not in the mood to fight with Cora, so she sat in the back seat.

"What's wrong with you today Regina. You're so moody. Get yourself together." There was no response from Regina. She had some very sassy remarks ready for her mother, but she knew her grounding punishment would be up scaled to evil. "Regina answer me!" Cora had started driving off to their home.

"What the fuck do you want me to say! There is nothing to say to you!" Cora slammed the breaks and stopped the car in the parking lot. She turned to what she thought was her ungrateful daughter. Her glare was too much for Regina, but not enough to apologize. Regina's facial expression said it all, "fuck you bitch."

"You're not getting dinner tonight and you're not going to school tomorrow. You're not leaving your room except for hygiene." Regina sunk into the seat. She had a monster of a mother. What love she had for her was disappearing and lately it had been rapid.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Regina ran inside and up to her room once home. Cora then locked the door from the outside. Under her breath but just loud enough for Regina to hear she said, "brat."

Regina changed into her night clothes even though it was 3pm. Her body hit her bed and she started to write in her journal but became livid for an unknown reason. The diary went flying across the room. Deep inhales and a tear happened. She got up and walked to pick the journal. Regina stared at the smudged ink on the page.

"It's too much..." Her next move was a nap. Her nap however turned to almost a day of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I need to make a little note. I ship SwanQueen and I use the word delusional in here because I've been in a relationship similar to Emma and Regina's. I was very delusional and that's how I am writing Emma. I have NOTHING against SwanQueen. I edited this and I take responsibility for all the mistakes. I hope you guys like it and please review!**

**~MacabreMonster**

**~Chapter 3~**

* * *

><p>There was no point in turning the door knob because it was locked from the outside. Regina was standing, no, staring at the door. She felt like a caged animal. Her mother was too cruel and controlling. A very annoying voice came through the door;<p>

"Hello worthless. Everything alright in there?" It was Regina's older sister, Zelena, who was obviously baiting her. Regina rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair. Then she called out;

"It was until you showed up you wicked witch!" There was a silence before Regina could hear Zelena's footsteps walk away. "She's such a-" she was cut off by her cellphone's ringtone. She knew exactly who was calling. It was Emma. There was a certain fear inside Regina. Was Emma going to bring up their tension they had?

"Hi Emma..." It was a sad and almost pitiful voice.

"Regina we need to talk about earlier. You shouldn't be so rude to your girlfriend." Emma was sounding annoyed. All the hurt was gone. It was now just pure annoyance.

"Emma, listen to me. You're being delusional. Yes we are acting like girlfriends but it's not true. I'm your friend... I just don't love you like that." There was a pause. There wasn't even that soft sound of breathing. The line was dead until a sniffle was heard. "Emma are you crying?"

"What's it to you Regina? You don't care." Emma was spiteful in her words. The person she loved didn't love her back. Emma really didn't know how much she could take of being used. Regina sighed and paced around in her room.

"I never said I didn't care..." The thoughts of how bad this hurt her best friends have Regina a change of thought. "I'm sorry babe." She would play a girlfriend in front of everyone and even when alone with Emma. It hurt Regina a lot to do this but it was the only way to survive.

"Are you toying with me Regina?"

"No Em, I'm not." She exhaled and took a deep breath. "Emma I deny liking you because I'm scared. I'm not use to these feelings. They have always turned on me." Emma again was silent for just a moment before speaking her mind.

"I'll accept that for now Regina." Then the call ended. Regina could tell their little masquerade was going to end but when she didn't know. If it did, she thought of the worst would happen. She thought that people would find out her real sexuality and bully it for her. Regina didn't even want to imagine what her mother would do. All these dramatized thoughts raced through her mind.

Luckily Regina had hid her book "Secrets in the Shadows" well enough. Her hand slipped under her mattress and pulled it out. Now she was reading about her fictional boyfriend. It was well into the beginning where Damien was about to tell Lily he was straight. It always have Regina the courage to want to tell someone but it was no use. That courage was lost the moment the book closed.

Regina didn't hear the door open or notice Cora in the room. A sting hit her hands as her mother ripped the book from her grip. A few paper cuts occurred.

"I told you to get rid of this book Regina." The anger wasn't completely there. Mostly it was masked with annoyance because Regina did not listen. Regina stayed quiet and looked down and at her hands, twisting and fiddling with her wrist bands. "Regina, look at me!"

"What do you and from me? A confession? Cora I have nothing to hide." Regina was being sassy but not to her full ability. Cora's face and tightened fists showed the anger within her.

"You are not to call me by my first name young lady!" She was yelling again. That's all she seemed to do, yell at Regina.

"I already did and will." There was no emotion anymore. If Regina invested emotion only disappointment and upset would occur. Cora wasn't worth it.

"I'm your mother and you will respect me."

"You're not my mother. I know you don't want me." Cora fell silent which signaled it was true. Regina then got up and picked up what she needed and went to the bathroom to change. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was a gorgeous young woman but she didn't see it. She got dressed and went past her room. "I'm going to school," she called to Cora. There she might be a bit safer. She already missed the first few classes and part of lunch. She didn't care if she had to walk all the way either. Before she could close the door she hear Cora's voice but Regina blocked it out. She ignored her and left.

The air was cold even though the sun was shining bright. She walked with her head down but was able to avoid everyone in her way. She stopped when the school was in sight. Her body found a street light to lean against. She wondered to herself it going to school was worth this walk. Everyone hates her there and probably Emma too. At home her mother and sister hate her. Everyone hated Regina. Though that was mostly true she put out a foot and started walking.

She snuck in through the back and walked to her last class of the day. It was such a waste of energy to come to school, but she made it to the class that she loved. She sat in *her* seat. She felt paranoid even though no one was watching her.

The teacher mumbled too much and just talked nonsense as usual until the word 'project' came about. Her ears perked. Apparently the teacher had paired up people into groups. The odd pair was last to be announced and it was Regina and Killian. Regina's eyes met with her partner's. He had a smirk on his face that he makes at everyone but it seemed to be stronger when he looked at her. Then Regina's dropped her head into the palm of her hand. Was it covering her embarrassment of being paired with him, or was it because she was blushing?

Everyone was staring. It was unusual, for that class at least, to have a pair with a female and a male. The project was explained very clearly; to rewrite a Shakespearean play as a modern one with a twist of the student's own mind. Regina was trying not to laugh. Killian didn't seem smart enough to her to be able to do such a thing.

"Regina… mind coming over to my house tonight? Get this stupid project over with Eh Love," Killian's voice called from above her. She looked up and he was standing a little to close.

"No, you are to come to my house. Mother will feel more comfortable than me visiting a stranger's home." Regina was lying through her teeth. Cora would be worried about Regina having a boy over.

"Alright can I take you home? I have a car." He sounded sweet even tho he was annoyed that Regina is his partner. He tried to play it cool because how bad could Regina be at home? Regina cocked an eyebrow before accepting his offer. She again pushed him out of the way slightly.

"Where is your car?"

"It's out back." His voice was cold but not really as cold as how Regina plays her personality.

"Let's go then." Regina walked and she left the way she entered the school and there was a black car with a pirate flag insignia. "I'm guessing this is yours?"

"Right you are Regina. I have a thing for pirates." He stepped to let Regina in but she did it herself. Once he was in the driver's seat he asked, "Where is your home?" Regina was even more annoyed and tense for a reason she did not know. She plugged in her address in his GPS.

"Just drive captain," she said in her best bitchy and demanding voice. It was meant as a joke and Killian understood. His smile made her think of the once she envisioned in her book, but it wasn't this same. It was real and genuine.

He started the car and followed the GPS. At almost every stoplight he asked something silly about Regina.

"So what do you do for fun?" It was weird for someone to want to get to know her. It made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"I like reading and writing but mostly reading. Why are you asking so many stupid questions?" There was a small, short, pause before he answered her.

"Because if we're going to work together we need to know each other." That wasn't his entire motive, but he tried to keep that hidden. Regina was nervous to ask him a question but she held back. "Whoa, this is where you live? It's huge," exclaimed Killian.

Regina thought to herself the worst, "Now he'll think even worse of me… a snobby rich kid."

"It's very nice, love. Can we go inside?" Regina nodded at the ever so enthusiastic boy. She unlocked the door and walked in. Zelena wasn't home yet and Cora walked in.

"Regina, who is this?" She didn't sound pleased, but then again when was she ever? She just stared at her daughter. "Regina."

"Mother this is Killian. He's my parent for an English project. That's all." Cora seemed to look relived and so she allowed Killian in the house. Regina looked back at him. "Follow me." He put his hands in his pockets and walked upstairs with her. Down the hall they walked and she opened the door. The room was very plain.

"Seems comfy," he said trying to keep conversation. He was feeling awkward being around Regina. To everyone she was just a mean bitch and Killian hoped she wasn't.

"Yes... Um, sit where you please." Regina was trying to be polite. It was her room and she new he could feel all her negative energy that has left lingering in the room. She could see it on his face. He was uncomfortable. "So... We have Juliet and Juliet to rewrite. Any ideas?" There was a pause for a sheer five minutes. Neither could think of an idea. That changed when Regina had a risky idea. It was especially because he partner was a boy. "I have an idea."

"Oh? Let's hear it your majesty," he said with his usual smirk. She blushed and he saw it. Regina tried to play it cool.

"Well... What if we turn it into something like Romeo and Juliet... Make them heterosexual." Regina had her eyes closed who sitting on her bed. She was trying to pretend he wasn't there. That didn't work because he spoke up.

"I like it. It's a change from most literature…Very interesting." Her eyes opened and shifter to him. He could see her walls crumble down. "Is there more to this story? You seem nervous Regina..."

"I'm fine." Regina was concerned and tried to conceal it. She thought he knew already.

"Obviously you aren't, love." It took her staring at him for a few minutes to make him guess. "Oh I see. You're straight."

"Killian... I'm not."

"Then why are you blushing?" He stood himself up from the office chair and walked past Regina. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off before she began.

"Don't worry I won't tell and I'll just leave..." He smiled at her and as a usual teen, she fell apart inside. His smile made her want to smile. Killian felt sad that he made her uncomfortable. He really did want to be friends.

"Bye..." Once he was out of the room her went into her bed, not caring she was in her day clothes, and wrote her frustration out onto her journal. Then she heard her mother walk up the stairs. She didn't care anymore. Another person knew her secret.

"Is he going to tell?" That question passed through her mind a million times over and up until Cora walked in.

"Regina are you okay? It's too early for bed." Cora's voice for the first time in months sounded concerned.

"Cora, I'm fine." He words were slightly muffled by her pillow. Her mother didn't have the energy to argue about the name. She left the room and left it unlocked. Regina got up from her bed to close the drapes. Now it was dark again and she can sleep in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**For anyone reading thank you for.. well reading! This chapter is a bit rushed but I tried to pace it just right. Don't worry the real drama starts after this chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**Please review. I want to know all of your thoughts guys. **

**~MacabreMonster~**

**~Chapter 4~**

* * *

><p>She stepped as if walking on glass. Her movements were very graceful yet rigid. Regina was anxious like no other. She hoped that Killian was nice enough not to tell about her little secret. Every time someone looked over at her she felt a stab in her side. It wasn't even lunch time and she wanted to do what she usually does, skip the rest of the day. Lately that's all she's done. Her grades were falling slowly and she was thankful Cora hadn't noticed.<p>

It was math class, not her strongest subject. She sat in the back where there was minor space between her and the rest of the school idiots. She saw Killian and that annoying "Prince Charming" holding hands as they entered. Something deep down in Regina felt something sad. This confused her but she finally came to the conclusion she had a major crush on a boy she just met. She even became jealous when Charming decided to attempt to kiss Killian. The boy walked away from Charming and slid an eye at Regina. She tried to hide her blushing but to no avail. Regina had a case of a teenage crush, turned up to maximum.

She quickly turned back to her work and that took up her concentration. There wasn't a single thought about that annoying boy Killian. Then her hand feels soft skin against it. She looked up and it was him.

"May I help you, pirate?" Her voice was stern but he new the way she cracked her jokes. He smiled with her sly charm.

"Just making sure your Highness is alright. You seem.. How to say... A bit off." He sounded so smooth and his voice conveyed concern. Regina couldn't help but smile back at him. Then however she had to look away and leave. He caught her arm though. "Regina please..." She turned and had angry written all over her visage.

"What the hell do you want from me?" She was whispering but to him it was almost a scream.

He was taken back at her reaction. "Can I come over... For the project?" He was using his devilish charm. Regina couldn't stand to see him use that and a small pout. It seemed to be a weak spot.

"We better get this done. No funny business Mr. Guyliner." She walked off leaving him dangling. The voice she used was intoxicating.

Down the hall she walked. Her paranoia cause her to hear false whispers about her. Regina was afraid people knew. She couldn't bare it. Once again she found herself hiding in the bathroom. For such a confident and maybe even conceded teen she sure hid from people and problems.

"What am I doing... He's obviously gay... And I'm just a... Freak. I'm just a freak of nature,"  
>She whispered but someone was in there listening.<p>

"Who's in there? I hear you talking about a crush. Come out hetero." It was Zelena's voice.

"Shit..." Regina really didn't want to leave now.

"I recognize the voice so.. Come out worthless." Regina was frozen in fear. Zelena found out. She knew her world was about to come crashing down. "Regina get out here!" That was when Regina unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Zelena please... Don't tell Cora." Regina's quivering tone was a cue for her older sister to toy with her.

"Mother would kill us both if I don't tell her but... Now..." She paused and that made feel scared. Regina's heart was beating faster and faster and the seconds past. She felt like she would have a heart attack it hurt so much. Then her sister's mouth parted and she began to speak. "I won't tell if you be my little slave. Do my homework and carry my books around. Anything I ask Regina. Otherwise the whole school and mother will know." The anger whelmed inside the brunette teen.

"You're a bitch Zelena."

"That's no way to talk to your master." The crazy and deranged grimace on Zelena's face was disturbing beyond the devil.

"I won't do it. You don't have the courage to do such a thing, coward." Regina wished her words were true. Was Zelena a coward? Then Regina pivoted and walked out of the bathroom leaving her wicked sister behind. The one person she did not want to see was walking by.

"Regina. I've been looking for you everywhere. School is basically over. Want to skip and go home to work on the project, eh love?" Regina took her time, then shook her head in agreement and they both snuck off. She just wanted to stay away from everyone. She opened the car door and got in. The click of the lock comforted her. No one could get her. Her skin was touched by a cold, soft hand. It was comforting. Why did she feel so safe around Killian? It baffled her beyond comprehension.

"Let's go please... Captain. What is your pirate name?" She was joking to calm herself. It just barely worked.

"Hook. Call me Captain Hook."

"I like it. Okay Captain Hook, let's set sail." He put the car in reverse and then drive.

"You're too cheesy for an Evil Queen." He didn't look over at her as he spoke but his words and joke made butterflies flutter in her stomach. Then the engine revved and they were off. The ride was silent as usual, but when they arrived at Regina's home, Cora was still at work.

"Quickly, I don't want that woman annoying you. Inside. Now." Why Regina cared for Killian's wellbeing and emotions she didn't know. They literally ran up the stairs with her pulling him by the arm. When they arrive in to her room they stood in the middle of the room looking at each other. She wanted to walk away and preserve her emotional barricades. Her foot moved but he caught her.

"We've known each other for only a few days right love?" He sounded so serious it was chilling.

"Yes... Why?" Regina was confused. What did that annoying yet handsome boy want? The  
>Way he looked at her made her spine shiver. The answer was clear when his lips met hers. She parted her slightly and kissed him back. She had got what she wanted. A person like her. Neither seemed to want to let go of the other but had to when a car door slammed closed.<p>

"Now you know my secret... my Queen." He tucked some hair behind her ear and caressed her face. Regina felt free of her worries for a moment before Cora walked up the stairs.

When Cora looked into the room Killian and Regina where sitting on opposite ends of the room. She knew something was up but was too tired to create an inquisition of it. Regina looked over at Killian. The thought that was set on repeat was "how can I do this Emma..."

"You should tell her the truth Regina." The boy was dead serious. It was obvious their few day acquaintanceship was speeding into a romance.

"I can't just drop a bomb on her like that after I just admired feelings for her." The atmosphere just dropped to ten below freezing mixed with a heavy sadness. Killian wanted a relationship. Regina could tell he wasn't use to rejection. "Killian..."

"Call me Hook." He sounds serious and almost snappy. Regina got up from her bed, walked to him, and sat on his lap.

"Hook, I never said I didn't want to be with you. It's just too sudden. Give me a few days." There was overbearing urge of hers to kiss what was now hers. Instead however she brushed away his hair and kissed his forehead. "At this rate we will never get this project done," Regina joked. A chuckle rang out of Hook that made her happy. She was happy for once. There was someone who liked her, was like her, someone who obviously would stand by her.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a bit shorter than my others but the ending seemed like a good cutoff for a chapter…I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you all like reading it. ****_ENJOY_****! All mistakes are mine. **

**Please ****_REVIEW_**

**~MacabreMonster~**

**~Chapter 5~**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a full week since Regina and Killian exchanged a kiss. The days passed and she really was nervous but it lessened for a while. She was able to be the Evil Queen everyone missed, or not. She was at her locker and Emma's sweet smile met Regina's eyes. It was study hall but no one in school ever cared. Most students roamed the halls. There were no words exchanged between the blonde and brunette. A sudden kiss however was instigated by Emma. Regina felt guilty as she kissed back. They seemed to be making out for quite a while when, in fact, it was only a few seconds. Emma pulled away.<p>

"Something wrong Regina," Emma asked. Then she whispered to the brunette, "that was the worse fake kiss you've ever given." Regina looked into the eyes of the blonde.

"I'm fine." The death stare Regina gave Emma made her quiver. That was a gaze Regina only have to her enemies and the ones on her blacklist. Her voice was sharp and cold. She moved to walk away but an arm blocked her path.

"Seriously what's wrong!" Emma may have said it a bit too loud and the hall was staring at the Queen and her lover. All the eyes on her made Regina's anxiety rise as if it was a rocket. She pushed Emma aside.

"I said nothing." She walked away as she was a real queen. Regina hid herself as a mean girl for protection but even that is starting to fail. She was running out of options. Her back could still feel the sting of confused and judgmental glares on her. Before she thought it couldn't get any worse she turned the corner. The one person she dreaded seeing was Zelena. Regina pushed past her but the air around her. The aura around her bitch of a sister said something was being planned, something terrible.

Regina snuck past the teachers who were patrolling the halls and forcing kids back to class. Her foot stepped outside and into the courtyard. The stone and metal bench's icy touch burned. It didn't bother her much. Regina's hand scrambled itself in her bag looking for something. Luckily she found it.

The black leather journal was a safety zone. However when she opened it there was a note inside where she last left off. Regina did not recognize the hand writing. It read;

"We know your secret your majesty. Be careful of your actions dearie."

The word "dearie" struck a nerve. Gold knew too. He and Zelena were the biggest bullies in her life and the worst was yet to be revealed. Regina was crying, but not a lot, nor was it loud enough to hear. Then she shivered because of a cold leather jacket touch her arm. She knew who it was and leaned on him. There were no windows near the courtyard. The few were from the doors. Killian had his arm wrapped around her, but her tears stopped. She didn't want a man to be the only reason she's happy. It shouldn't be the reason. He just calmed her. He was a reason to smile.

"Stop crying love. We can't have you mess up your makeup. Kids would wonder why." He was right. Thankfully when she pulled out her compact and checked, the damage was minor and easily fixable.

"Thanks," she said sweetly before getting up to leave. Before she was not even four steps away, she turned around. He was standing and she was staring. She kissed him again but for a short moment. She had to run off to her next class, English.

When she opened the door the entire class (including the teacher) turned to her. She sat in an empty seat in the back. She wanted to be alone. Tomorrow was when the project was due. This worried her because she and Killian have not worked on it at all.

Her teacher mumbled on and on as usual. Regina kept her cool though. She was afraid she'd be called on. It was a stupid reason to her for being anxious. Then again she has been absent or asleep most week. Then the bell rung before of what felt like hours upon hours. Regina was the first our of the room and actually out of the school. What car she should go home in though was the question. If she went with Emma all would be well for her fake status but a fight would occur between the two. She just knew a fight would happen. On the other hand going with Killian she risks her school status and creates vulnerability. Who would see?

Her heels clicked as she got into Killian's car. She sat low so no one could see. That boy thankfully has tinted windows. The other door opened and closed. He was in the car but he didn't start it.

"You're going to make us get caught," Regina said in a low voice. It was one in which insisted a panic. Killian however kissed her lips to calm her. She had enough of his kisses for one day. She pulled away and with good reason. The windows were not tinted enough. Emma was staring and watching.

"Shit," the two said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Let the drama begin...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Nothing much to say besides please read, enjoy, and review. I will say however things get quite interesting. The chapters unfortunately will stay short as usual. I just rather have a consistent update than a long wait where I forget the plot (My phone keeps deleting my notes :\ ) All mistake are mine... **

**~MacabreMonster**

**~Chapter 6~**

* * *

><p>Emma's jaw was near the ground. Her bewildered brain couldn't think straight. Regina's heart was pounding. Her initial impulse was to get out of the car. She wanted to talk, to explain, to Emma everything. However as she was getting out she saw her wicked sister walking up to Emma.<p>

"See I told you," Regina heard escape Zelena's mouth. She wanted to yell over to the two but Killian grabbed her, yanked her arm in which pulling her back into the car.

"We should go," he said. Regina cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell do you mean we? You got me into this." Regina didn't feel like arguing, but he was in for it.

"You're the one who kissed back!" He was just as annoyed as Regina. He shifted the gears and drove off. Regina had her arms crossed and was trying to not have a panic attack.

"Cora is going to kill me..." Then she noticed Killian missed the turn to her street. "Are you kidnapping me now?" Regina was angry at this point. "Take me home!" The boy parked the car on the side of the road.

"Do you really want to go home Regina? Do you really want to? You said it yourself your mother would kill you." He had her cornered with that and she just told him to keep driving. They were silent but the negative static was in the car. They drove up to a mediocre home. It was plain and was no way shy of boring. Regina got out. Her were eyes fixated on it. She has never been to that side of town. Killian took her hand and dragged her inside. One of his dad's was in the office and welcomed him home.

"Are you sure they would be okay with me here..." Regina wanted as little complication as possible. The moment she went home her life would be no more. She needed to stay away. Killian just turned to her and winked. Regina however would not have it. She gracefully wanted up to him but delivered a bitch slap that sounded like it dislocated his jaw. "Never wink at me. This is all your fault anyway."

As he held his jaw the boy said, "if it's all my fault then why did you kiss me on your own will. We're in this together Regina." The girl rolled her eyes.

"You sit over there and don't bother me." Regina then sat down on one of the sofas. She tried to face away from Killian. Her mindset had to keep her from showing every emotion she felt. They all were too intense; Fear, worry, hate and anger to start. Regina was able quickly fall asleep. The dreams she had were of every evil possibility that could unfold. Would she be kicked out, would she be disowned, or worse; shamed for the rest of her life.

By the time she woke up it was midnight and Killian dead asleep. Regina needed to leave. As much as she wanted to be away from Cora, she had to face her eventually. How she would find herself a way home at midnight was the bigger question. The only option was walking home. By the time this situation was over she would be fit.

Regina snuck past she sleeping boy. She couldn't help but look at him. The conflict within her was nearly painful. Was it his or her fault this happened? Either way things were going sour fast. She opened the door and walked out. It was a little why before she could get home. It was almost pitch black. Anything could happen, but nearly anything would be better than facing her mother's wrath. Cora was a monster but was so blind she didn't care how much she hurt Regina. The teen doesn't even understand what she did wrong to deserve to be verbally abused like that.

Regina was lost in her thoughts because before she knew it, she was walking up to her door of her home. Was it the last time she could call it home? She unlocked it and slowly opened it. The house was far but the moment she walked in the lights of the foyer turned on.

"Where have you been Regina?" It was Cora's cold voice. "With that boy. You better have not been." Regina's silence answered her mother. The angry impassioned eyes stared at Regina. She quickly tried to move to the stairs but Cora was blocking her way. "You were with him!"

"What does it matter? There is nothing between us!" Regina was trying to keep her cool but she know this would escalate fast. Both of them had tempers. "Cora move."

"It's mother to you. I will not move. You need to explain yourself. Now." The more they had their stand off the angrier Cora seemed to get.

"Explain what mother," the teen said with excessive sass. "That I know you don't love me? That I'm straight!" The words spit out of the teen's mouth like fire. She wasn't thinking about what she said, but it was what she felt. Cora seemed to be shocked that she got such a quick disclosure. Her arms were crossed tightly against herself while Cora spoke;

"You were a lesbian not to long ago. Why have you become like this?" Here came the cruelty of a five-foot-five teen. It was amazing how evil she could be.

"What I've become? Cora this is who I am! You won't accept it because a book says its wrong. You won't even try because I'm just a lowlife mess up. That's how you really feel. I know it!" Regina was getting a little to heated when Cora's eyes looked at the door. Regina received the hint that she was suppose to leave. Thankfully in he bag rested her journal and a pen because she took her mother's wish for her to leave. Regina would be back however. She wanted her things, not to be with that women and deceitful sister.

The brunette was walking without a coat in the dark cold hours of the night. The street lamps were flickering. One even went out. Regina didn't know where she was going but anywhere but home was good enough. She avoided Killian's neighborhood. She put her phone on silent so no one could call to find her. Her eyelids were heavy and she was in desperate need of sleep. Before she knew it she was by the woods in an abandoned neighborhood. It was small and full of rundown homes. It was surprising there were no homeless people were hiding within the nearly shack-like buildings. There was a little playground there as well with a big playhouse. It was in better shape then the homes even though it was made of wood as well.

Regina looked around and decided which to call her own for now on. It was the playhouse. No one would look for her there if she needed to hide. She knew not to ever leave anything valuable there. She had a roof over her head and for that night it was all she cared about. It was so cold and she didn't have anything to warm herself with. There was no blanket or nice bed. It was a cold and dirty floor. Then teen had been diminished from her status to being a nothing to everyone. It was her home from now on. She sat herself in the corner and placed her chin on her kneecaps.

"I hate everything. Why am I the villain... Even when I'm not?" Her voice was shaky and sorrow filled. She wasn't use to this absolute cold sadness. Regina shifted and grabbed her journal and quickly wrote the abyss that was growing. Her body curled up in the corner like a cat with her head resting on her bag.

Slowly her eyes shut. Regina was exhausted. Everything ran through her head one last time before the dream world too hold. She wished to dream a sweet dream but alas she did not dream at all. It was pure blackness.


End file.
